A Breaking Point
by Helios734
Summary: I've already made enough cash from the bullshit biography. So I guess it's time for the real story, going from a mudslinging kid, to a Galactic Executive, to the Holy Abbot of Sinnoh.
1. The Nickname

**Chapter 1: The Nickname**

Officer Watson was pissed. It was Graduation Day for the good folk of Twinleaf Town, a day for elders to relax and reminisce and youngsters to dream and scurry about the fields with their newly gained partners. Simply, a day for him to end his constant chasing of misbehaving youngsters and watch his youngest son received his first pokemon. Instead of watching the ceremony with the rest of the force, he had drew the short stick and had to chase Rodney Mills' mangly pelt around for some mild vandalism crime, as if the red haired nut hadn't done worse recently. The kid was a problem child through and through. In Watson's honest opinion, he simply wished the Sheriff gave him twenty minutes alone with the kid and Watson's Luxray. He guaranteed that the kid wouldn't even consider looking at an officer in a wrong way much less break the law. Be a much quieter town if the kid got muzzled too. Shame. However, just because the entire idea doesn't work, _doesn't mean parts of it won't…_

 **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ**

"THE GARCHOMP HAS FALLEN, IT'S OVER, THE HOLY SUPERIOR OF SINNOH HAS BEEN DETHRONED, THE CHALLENGER RODNEY MILLS HAS ASCENDED TO HOLY ABBOTT IN A DEVASTATING BEST OF FIVE FOR THE LEADERSHIP OF THE SINNOH LEAGUE"

 **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ**

Reporters usually have three questions I mind whenever they see me. First, how did I do it? Second, why did I do it? Third, what's next? The answer is I don't know for all of them honestly. I don't know how Typhus lifted the Garchomp. I don't know why I decided that Cynthia couldn't stay in power. I don't know what I'm doing moving forward. Then they back pedal a bit, before asking me the real question, "Why is your nickname Mud?". 

That, I can answer. I've already gotten paid for the edited biography with all the bull included, so here is the real version. That answers all the questions honestly, or to the best of my ability. Unless, I'm just lying to you, you can never be too sure. It did start with the nickname though. How I met Typhus, dealing with the Twinleaf Police Force, and _that god forsaken fucking luxray._

 **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ**

 **He hadn't wanted an Aron.** Rodney kicked his legs into high gear when he heard the officer's footsteps behind him start to slow down. Once one of them gave up on the chase, he was essentially free to go. His hands still bearing the small cuts of when he'd bashed the professors window open, he swerved into a dark alleyway and hid behind a dumpster, knowing that all he had to do was be patient and he was home free, with his prize included. 

He had been the first at the Distribution List and the last to leave, he'd been hoping to get anything, but a Steel Type? Seriously? It had smelt too much like his father had gone meddling again. Rodney just wished he minded his business and stayed in his box up in Canalave. So he broke into the Professor's office and picked a pokemon at random knowing he didn't have much time before the police arrived. 

Suddenly, a distant yowl cut through the air, and Rodney grew nervous for some reason. He slowly began to back out of the alleyway, dodging protracted pipelines and strewn away trash bags, before blazing down the alley as fast as possible. Then, he tripped, _hard_. Rodney went sprawling to the ground in a makeshift roll, before laying flat on his stomach, and a sharp pain emerged from his hands. He looked down, and grimaced as he saw a splotch of blood from the now enormous cuts on his hands, as he picked himself up though, he felt a presence behind him. 

Rodney probably should just have kept running, but he peeked backwards, seeing a dark feline shape on the other side of the alley, it was massive. At least, 3 inches taller than him, it's yellow eyes broke the gloomy darkness of the alley, and it was… sparking? Little bolts of what Rodney dearly hoped was just static shock jumped from hairs of it's mane to the surrounding pipelines. He wasn't sure what pokemon it actually was, but, it if fit too many categories of "Hunter-Tracker" from Rodney's base eye glance, that he knew that this chase was going to end badly for him if he kept running. 

So Rodney prepared himself, and the second he saw the pokemon shift, he bolted down the alleyway, twisting and turning faster than he'd ever done before, not even bothering to look back at his pursuer, he bursted out of the alleyway and swerved hard, running straight back towards the mainland town, he could still see the Graduation Ceremony going on from here, in the back of the famed Twinleaf Vineyard. There was only one place he was sure that the pokemon wouldn't follow him, and if the gasps of the people he ran past were any indicator, he was being followed. 

He bolted straight through the ceremony, his speed and momentum crashing through the people on the stage, even throwing Professor Rowan off the stage, in a hurry to make it to the Pit. He sneaked a look behind him, seeing the astonished crowd, a murderous Rowan, and a blue and black blur leaping over chairs and bashing people out of it's way like they were made out of paper. Rodney was calm through, he only had a couple more meters to run before he made it to the edge, to the Pit. 

The Pit was a hole, a massive disgusting hole in the ground of Twinleaf town, filled to the brink with mud. It had been a remnant of the famous battle between Professor Rowan and Professor Oak, where Rowan's Torterra had made a fissure to subdue Oak's Dragonite, who's wings had been too damaged to continue flight, and Oak's Dragonite had instead gotten out of _the massive nigh infinite chasm_ through sheer force and Hyper Beam. There had been a massive city movement to refill the Pit with dirt, and a sudden storm turnt it all into mush, and even though it had been 13 years since then, the Pit had never dried. 

It was mainly used as a punishment and a play area now though, kids in Twinleaf town usually learnt to swim in mud before learning to stand, based on how the older siblings tossed the babies into the shallow parts of the Mud Pit. I was no exception, having won the towns Mud Pit Race, for 5 years in a row now. A simple lap from the shallow to the deep edge of the pool, I could do in about 30 seconds. It was like my second home. 

So I prepared myself and leapt into pool, feeling and knowing I was free. Until I felt a sudden shock on my back, and then I was floating arms prone and legs unmoving in the Pit. I darted my eyes around rapidly, confused on what had happened, I was sinking unfortunately through, I could still breath for now, but I was slowly sinking into the bottom of the shallow edge, I closed my eyes and held my breath once the mud reached my face, I couldn't panic, it would just make things worse. 

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around me and pulled me up to the surface. I was dangling over the pool before a cloth rougher than needed probably, wiped off the mud on my face for the most part, and revealed Officer Watson, looking mildly amused, "Did you enjoy your swim?", the asshole said as he proceeded to drag me along back towards the ceremony, still caked in mud. "I imagine Orpheus gave you quite the chase, I told him to go easy on you, my old bones can't keep up you know." I was still being dragged shirt collar first, learning how one could be contemplating murder and suicide at the same time. "Your stupid ass probably thought you were scot free when you ran for the Pit, but Orpheus' Thunder Wave never strikes twice kid." The beast in question walked silently on the other side of me, keeping it's distance to probably to make sure I didn't get any mud on it. 

Then, the dragging stopped. I was lugged up to the stage, to be "made an example of". Then I heard a gruff voice begin, "Here we have an example of a student who while being competitive and full of potential, lacks the discipline and restraint to grow. Presenting to the people of Twinleaf Town, Rodney Mills!", I was lifted up by Watson, and displayed to the crowd. The laughter began small but picked up volume and speed. Then the chanting begun, "Mud, Mud, Mud!". All I felt was embarrassment, but I soon got into it, with the limited control of my arms began flashing mud covered thumbs-up, at a miniature wave or two. However, all I could think about was the prize stored in my back pocket, too muddy to see for the officials, that I had started the beginning of my journey. 

**?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ**

That's how I got the nickname though. Thinking back like that keeps me grounded. I don't want to end up like all those other hotshot trainers who forget the times that they were weak and struggling you know? It's a real shame about Twinleaf Town though, it was a great town, til I wrecked it for Galactic. 

**?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ**

(A/N) Hey, this is my second story that I'm putting up, it's mostly all self checked but would appreciate any kind of comments or reviews! I hope the switch from 3rd Person to 1st wasn't too drastic though. Eddited for format later sorry for the spam lol


	2. The Starter

**Chapter 2: The Starter**

"Yeah that's just the way life goes you know. One day, your sitting under the trees dreaming about a Pokemon Journey and the next you're replacing a town with a chasm. I know you sharks are always going for the summary but, you'll have to wait for the rest of the story, sweetie. Now, where was I, my starter right?"

"I've always been a softie for heavy hitters. A duelist that strikes hard, but can take a hit even harder. Maybe it's in my family's blood, maybe they have a spiritual relationship with brawler types. Typhus was no exception to the rule, he was a mean Mudkip, a nasty Marshtomp, and a downright brutal Swampert…"

 **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ**

I could barely control my excitement when I finally arrived by at home. It was as plain as ever, two storied and brick in all it's lame glory. I walked upto the door, creaking it open slowly, peeking in to make sure I wouldn't have observers of my incoming trial. I crawled into the doorway and headed up the stairs. One step at a time, padding my feet up the carpeted oak. I tried to be silent, but my nerves were all ablaze. I kept up my crawling, making sure to move an inch a minute as I went past an open door leading to my Uncle's Office. The second I broke past the threshold, and peeked a sliver of my room, I bolted inwards. Momentum carried me past my intended goal, and I was starstruck as I went head first into a wood surface.

Dizziness and inertia led me to trying to steady my feet. I gripped the bedpost, trying to stabilize myself and reorganize. A few moments later, the grogginess faded and my initial excitement returned. I was ready for anything in the acquired loot from the Professor's office, hiding my hopes against a Dragon, in fear I might get a Magikarp out of karma. I gript the small metal sphere I had kept stowed away, dried mud still stuck in my hair reminding me of the chase I had gone through to get keep it. I enlarged it first, a quick tap on the receiver, the sphere springing up to twice its original size. I could feel the humming, as the energy in the ball spiked and prepared for release.

I tapped it a second time, and the ball sprung to life, snapped open and a beam of pure white light erupted out of it. I could feel the small shock of recoil on my hands, and I could feel was amazement in the moment. That everything I had done was climaxing to this point, to this minute, this second.

And like all things, it immediately got worse.

I blinked as I examined the small blue shape on the beige carpet. I peered downwards, in hopes of jogging my memory of what pokemon I had acquired. In return, I received a hellish cry and it kicked to life, charging like a demon, amd torpedoing itself right into my stomach. With my own cry, I fell into a fetal position, trying to defend myself from my assaulter.

For a couple seconds, nothing happened. I split open my knees to look for the pokemon, and found myself regretting more and more actions that I had taken today. The shape again, saw such an action and took charge once again, implanting it's _damp_ body, between my knees and headbutted my groin.

For the second time that day, I saw stars.

I pressed my back into the wood wall behind me and clasped my knees shut around the animal. I opened my eyes again to finally discover what kind of demon from hell this pokemon actually was.

It was rather bulky for it's small stature, with a long fin atop it's head. Orange, semi-stars protracted out of it's cheeks. Four small but muscled legs hung from it's simple arched lower body.

I had a Mudkip.

I was ecstatic, knowing the brute strength of the Swampert Line. I could already see it toppling Gym Leaders and Champions with me behind it shouting orders and directions.

Apparently, it saw that I was dozing off and took the opportunity to get free. I was brought back to the present, by it's constant wiggling for freedom as it tried to twist itself free from it's human prison

"How's it feel asshole? Not so tough are you once you're trapped?"

"Gyaaaaaaaaah"

A sudden burp, and a small bubble emerged from the beast's maw. I held back laughter from it's rather weak attempt to fight me off it. The bubble then floated towards me and promptly exploded. It felt like the water had come out of nowhere, but here I was, with my face promptly dripping water, and the murderous beast looking like it was preparing for another round.

"I think I'll name you Typhus"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

 **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ**

Rodney held the baseball bat tightly, crouched atop the bed, waiting for movement from below. His hands shook as they strained from holding up the aluminum bat for so long.

He'd been waiting for the beast to pop out from under the bed for over an hour now. The Mudkip had chased him around the room for a bit before Rodney had climbed up his bed and taken his baseball bat off the rack and when the Mudkip lunged for him, had given him a solid thwack.

The Mudkip had flown back, hit the wall with a solid crack, and had looked quite dead for a while before recovering, shaking it off and unleashing enough water to fill a small pool before charging under the bed Rodney was camping out on. Rodney had taken some blind swipes under the bed to no avail and the peek he took under awarded him with another faceful of water.

Rodney realized he didn't have much time until his uncle would come to check on him in his usual fashion. So in his typical fashion, he hopped off the bed, swung his arm back and waited.

Nothing moved for a second, but as Rodney strained his eye, he could make out a dark shape under the bed, wriggling and then tensing. In response, he prepared another swing, ready to knock the bastard into a sweet goodnight.

The Mudkip sprang out of the darkness at full speed, and Rodney let loose a strong swing expecting to hit the beast mid-leap. Instead, the Mudkip used it's agility to twist and glide the bat along its back flipper and suddenly, the only thing between him and the Mudkip was air.

The Mudkip's cheeks swelled up, and Rodney realized that another splashing was in his future. He dropped to the Floor and rolled to the side. The Mudkip unleashed a torrent and ruined another sector of his room unfortunately. Rodney scanned the room for the his eyes scanned the room, the Mudkip had grown still on the other side of the room. Trying to stare him down, growling every now and then. Rodney spotted the ball, just behind the beast and realized that the Mudkip was holding its ground.

He gript the baseball bat again and slowly stalked towards the Mudkip. Every step the animal tensed once again and again, constantly looking ready to leap at him and brutalize him.

Rodney however was quite done with their duel and charged. He sprinted across the room. The Mudkip leapt into action, generating momentum for another Headbutt probably. Rodney swung upwards and the Mudkip flew right into it.

The improvised uppercut caught the Mudkip by the jaw and flung him upwards and crashed on the ceiling of the room, before crashing to the floor as well. Rodney barely even checked the status of the fucker instead just rolling and grabbing the ball.

He whipped around and double clicked the sphere. The red laser whipped out and and shot out towards the stunned Mudkip. The Mudkip's cheeks swelled once more, but was engulfed to quickly to hit in a final shot.

The PokeBall snapped shut and a screen appeared over the front face. Rodney was grinning to himself imagining he'd beaten that Mudkip half to death just to prove he could. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw the Status Bar, with the Mudkip still being about 88% healthy.

 **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ**

 **AN-**

SWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEET Jesus was that a struggle to make and release.

Not cause I didn't have the drive to do it, but simply because I'm lazy rip.

Comments and Reviews fuel me to work harder. Only 2 Reviews means 2 months between updates hahaha


	3. The Flight Before the Fight

Chapter 3: A Flashback

The monk gazed sharply down both sides of the field. The massive crowd had packed the stadium to the brim, and their united silence had made the tension palpable. The beasts at opposite sides of the kilometer field stared each other down. One's bright yellow draconic eyes promising a cruel end to its foe, who's gray orbs stood unflinchingly and defiant, not giving an inch of submission to its draconic opposition.

The monk raised both of his hands before sending one more glance down the sides of the field, where atop of raised platforms two trainers were locked into their own contest, daring each other to break. "Cardinal Mills Of Canalave, are you ready?" The male with fiery red hair gave a grinning nod which the monk returned promptly. "Sister Shirona, are you ready?" A curt bow was all the monk needed. He escalated his own platform, until he rose above both competitors and shot his arms downwards.

" **The final bout of the 21st Championship Challenge begins now!"**

Mills took the first step of the dance, "Behemoth, Shift and Lance!" On command, the Aggron dropped to the floor on all four armored feet and its iron plates slide downwards and cover its outer hide, and shifting its skull plate straight, so sharp it gleamed. A brief glow covers the plates, leaving them shiny and lustrous before the dinosaur charges down the field with speed not befitting its size and weight.

" **A textbook strategy from Mills, combining Iron Defense, Rock Polish, and Autotomize, counteracting the typical tradeoffs of just using one of the three, causing a major increase Speed and Defense!"**

Shirona quickly took the next, "Sirius, Shatter!" The monstrous Garchomp flexed its clawed arms into the air and sunk them into the hard dirt of the field. The field began to rumble and quake as portions of the field begun to sink and rise randomly.

" **Another devastating strategy employed! Sirius is known for its devastating ranged attacks and maneuvers and his ability to control field elements to his own advantage to disrupt and overpower opponents!**

"Drive straight through, Superpower!" Behemoth swelled as its muscles tensed and strained and picked up more speed, blasting through entire sections of packed earth that made up the field like a runaway train, headed straight towards its opposition.

"Brace and Sink!" The Garchomp froze, sticking its claws deeper into the earth, nigh on all fours.

"There's no bracing Behemoth, Horn Drill" The charging Aggron's metal horn began rotating, slowly accelerating until a miniature whirlwind had appeared at the dinosaur's apex.

"Has anyone ever told you that brute force doesn't solve all problems?" Behemoth's charge suddenly escalated as the land suddenly rose under the dinosaur's feet. The Aggron tried to step up and over the plate, but suddenly more land rose under its back and rose.

Mills starred in surprise as his thousand ton dinosaur was promptly flipped over, and instead of hitting solid ground and righting itself, promptly **sunk** into the seemingly solid dirt which had once been there.

Shirona didn't waste any time after her trap had been sprung. "Enclose!" The land over where Behemoth had disappeared suddenly lost its underlying gleam and solidified as the Garchomp remained with its opponent out of sight.

Silence and underlying confusion filled the arena, wondering if this was the Challenger that had swept the Elite Four and taken the Champion to her last Pokemon.

"Give up, your beast is trapped and suffocating"

"If you think that a couple pounds of dirt is all Behemoth can take before he cracks, its your mistake."

As if it was a response, pebbles from the Garchomp's previous seismic display of power, had begun vibrating.

"Fissure!"

The field violently split open through the middle. A chasm only revealing a dark void below it dominated the entire field, stopping just before the Garchomp's two feet.

"Rock Climb!"

"Dodge!"

Like a bullet train through a tunnel, Behemoth reappeared and delivered a monstrous uppercut to the spherical on Garchomp's forehead. The dragon flew backwards, before crashing into the dirt, its heavy body and propelling force kicking up dirt around its landing.

"Don't let up, Body Slam!"

The Aggron rushed the prone dragon and crudely slammed its sides into the Garchomps' backside. A pained cry emerged as the beast tried to right itself upwards and defend itself.

"Iron Claw!"

"Dragon Claw!"

The Aggron's claws glowed white behind it as it rushed still downt dragon. The Garchomp flipped over and threw itself into a gleaming Dragon Claw, its arm appendage dazzling. The attacks met with a resounding clang and more followed.

"Iron Head!"

Behemoth broke up the clash and mixed up, by executing a quick headbutt for the Garchomp's chest. The Dragon leapt over and flipped in the air, its tail gleamed shortly before slamming it into the Aggron's skull plate.

The hit sent Behemoth to the floor, and a pile of dust accompanying him. The Garchomp quickly followed up with another Dragon Tail, forcing the Aggron into staying stomach first into the ground to defend itself.

"Once more Garchomp!"

"Catch it!"

Garchomp roared in challenge and flipt once again, bringing its weighty tail downwards to slam into the Aggron. Behemoth quickly righted itself and took the hit on one of its iron plates to minimize the damage, and grabbed the Garchomp's tail before the dragon reset from its flashy attack.

"Spin!"

Behemoth gripped the tail with both claws and spun around. The dragon resisted but the risk of its tail being pulled off was too great and eventually gave in. Aggron begun to speed up, the Garchomp fully lifted off the ground and whirling through the air.

"Slam and Toss"

Behemoth lifted the tail over his shoulder and slammed the Garchomp into the cold hard earth, before rotating once more and lifting the Garchomp over its head.

The Aggron faced Shirona and roared.

Shirona's apparent confusion just made Behemoth angrier.

Behemoth threw the Garchomp into the chasm.

Shirona screamed.

Mills' jaw dropped.

The audience's gasp broke the prior silence like a knife through a tightrope.

Then Behemoth tensed once again, and brought its hands together.

The chasm closed with a enormous crash.

Shirona's scream sounded again.

 **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ**

"See Typhus, that's the kind of battling I want to do, no tricks, no cut corners, just plain and straight fights!" In response, the Mudkip glanced at Rodney, examined him closely, and decided it would rather continue eating its food.

"Do I have to get the baseball bat back out asshole?"

The Mudkip's cheeks swelled and this time Rodney struck first.

 **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ** **?** **ﾑﾁﾋ**

(A/N)

Smh why did I decide to pump this chapter out

I have to wake up in like 3 houuuuuuurs

What am i doing

User Kintsugii literally fueled me to do this chapter alone, his fucking review was so crisp I just had to pump out another for him yk.

If anyone's confused about this chapter, there's some hints that leave it behind whether its a flashback or a flashforward, but I just wanted to give you guys a sneak peek of the way I write Pokemon Battles.

Also give me some reviews on if you want me to add or not add Announcers for official matches such as Cardinal Challenges which are gonna be this series' version of Gym Battles essentially with some key differences which tie in to the way Sinnoh is right now and why exactly.


	4. The Games We Played

**Chapter 3: The Games We Played**

"We use to play this game in Twinleaf, where two kids would swing off branches to see how far they could fly off it. Naturally, I was the cream of the crop never lost a match to any rat that tried me. Jim was a short kid, scrawnier and quiet, but one day he decided he'd and every other kid in the playground had enough of my shit. So we pitted off and I crushed him, easily a meter between our leaps. So I gave him a black eye for disrespect and took his girlfriend as sales tax. They cut down the tree after they found him hanging."

* * *

I never liked Steel Types. Too hard, too unbudging for anyone but themselves and their ideals. Casey was a different story, brought up to firmly in the way of Canalave Knights. If I ever grew the balls to try shove a metal pipe up his ass, the bar snap in half before it even hit the rectum. Dad was the same way, tearing up ground and fucking me over just like his Steelix.

Deciding to leave Twinleaf was the easiest thing I ever did, pocketing Rowan's supplies and extra pokeballs and leaving him a reminder to tuck in his wife almost top the list. Entering Route 201 was the real challenge.

Professor Rowan's status as Sinnoh's most notable professor in a theocratic government left him limited options in where to set-up shop for his work. Following the recipe perfected by Professors Oak and Elm, Rowan established Twinleaf Town as his official homebase and used his countless grants to hire airtight security that patrolled the outer rim of the town around the clock. Rodney always wondered if the Blue's were as dangerous as they're advertisements claimed. His limited interactions with them over the years only perpetuated his curiosity about the odd haired police force, but if he wanted to run the entire gym circuit before the season ended, he'd pass through their Jubilife Head Quarters eventually.

Rodney focused on what was ahead of him and released Typhus for his plan. The bulky Mudkip almost half a meter feet off the ground, gave a passing glance at Rodney and scanned their wooded surroundings. Rodney almost swung his new bat at the fucker in response for his disrespect, but decided he'd rather not have to clean Mudkip brains off his fresh Aluminum.

"Typhus, eyes up."

The beast swirled its head around lazily before examining the security check point that lie about fifty meters ahead of them.

"Submerge North, Mud Bomb once I give the signal."

The Mudkip gazes at him with open eyes, of reluctance and boredom, but curiosity ruled in its dark orbs. It parted the earth with a quick stomp and dived downwards, the hard packed earth parting like water.

Rodney ran forward the second Mudkip was out of sight, and ran straight towards the checkpoint, closing distance steadily. He ran straight ahead ignoring the dark shapes blotting out the sunlight above him growing as they grew closer to the ground.

"Halt! State your intentions!"

Two Blues, a male and a female dropped from the back of a Charizard, the orange lizard gleaming with malice and poorly restrained anger. Its tail flame burned bright, illuminating the shadow the 7 foot monster left in its wake. Rodney didn't even break a sweat.

"I'm Rodney Mills and I'm here to bypass your checkpoint and maybe into your partner as well."

The woman snorted in response and Rodney's amusement faded.

"Do you have an allowance from the Professor allowing your leave." the Blue replied, curtly as if I hadn't instituted the idea of having sex with his co-worker.

All Rodney ever had was a will and a way.

"Not quite, but I have 3 words. Would you like to pick a letter?"

The Blues gazed at one another and the Charizard stepped forward. A slight tremor ran under my foot, easily missed by the preoccupied Blues and I stomped hard.

A crack opened beneath the Charizard's legs, its previous sure-footing and sudden displacement caused it to topple itself under its own weight. Mudkip hopped out of the crack and spat out a Mud Bomb towards the female patroller. Her shriek as the subsequent explosion of mud knocked her down and the male officer caught an eye-full for his troubles. Rodney quick as a beam, pulled out his bat, gave the man a solid slug in the stomach and a second swing to the legs.

The man fell wheezing and gasping to the ground as Rodney and Typhus dashed from the clearing. From 40 meters to 30 to 20…, until he heard the roar behind him and turned on the gas. He peeked behind him and blanched as he saw the Mega Charizard, racing towards him, the sun which had gone from a cool August to a blazing July in an instance.

"Typhus! Do something!"

Typhus turnt and spat a barrage of Mud, the stream of gunk aimed at the accelerating Charizard more and more distance by the moment. The Mud Shot flew and tagged the Charizard but, a quick barrel roll freed of its encumberment and its maw glowed green for a second and the second was all Rodney needed to tackle Typhus out of the way.

The Solar Beam carved a line into the forest behind them. Slamming and obliterating multiple trees in its path before dying out. The smoke and ash from the burning trees, cut through with energized rays of the sun, scarred the normally peaceful forest and its edge near Lake Acuity.

"Mud Shot!"

Typhus spat another high velocity, high density ball of mud. The Mud Bomb caught Mega Charizard by unaware and bashed into his figure. The person riding the dragon promptly went flying and hit the ground hard. As if its strings had been tugged, the Mega Charizard jerked its head and looked like it'd been hit with a Hydro Pump.

Rodney always one for experimentation, gently kicked the downed Blue in the ribs. The Charizard reacted, still slumped over and its claw over its torso. Rodney lifted his bat and prepared for the second trial before the sirens blared.

"Time to go Typhus! Scram!"

Rodney recalled Typhus and booked it into Route 201, leaving the Charizard injured and its owner out stone cold.

* * *

A/N: We back boys. _Triumvirate_ , _Clash Of Crowns_ , _Elephant Graveyard_ , _The Wanderer_ , are all responsible for bring me back into the writing fold.


End file.
